


Jumping Jeremy

by Adiones



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiones/pseuds/Adiones
Relationships: Avengers Cast & Original Female Character, Chris Evans (Actor) & Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Jeremy Renner/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character (past), Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Warmth...

“Warmth...”

I take a deep breath. The sun feels nice today. I feel it warming my skin. It feels like its seeping into my bones. Which is good because after the last month I feel cold all the way down to my bones. Breath in through my nose out through my mouth. I am trying to find a calm inside me. Keyword... 

"Trying."

I truly believe this trip is just what I needed to try to mend the scattered feeling I have raging inside of me. A way to find peace and a calm so I can put my life back together. I have a month to do it too. 

I think back on what happened last week and I shudder. It forces me to take a sip of my coffee just to quell the pain that is rising in my throat. Damn, sometimes I still cannot reconcile what happened. It feels weird being here without my fiancé. God, I just can’t believe I didn't know the man I was marrying. Shit... "I Dodged that bullet." I whisper. 

FLASHBACK  
I'm in the bathroom checking my makeup. It’s been hectic here at the rehearsal dinner. My sister's already acting out and my brother is already a drunken mess. I hope tomorrow goes better. I may have to tell the bartender at tomorrows reception to cut my brother off after 3 drinks, and have the wedding planner watch my sister.   
  
As I finish with my lipstick, I hear a huge commotion in the dining area. I run out of the bathroom to see the horror before me. I start screaming...

"What the hell is going on here!" I'm yelling at the cops cuffing my husband.

"Back up mam, were just doing our job. We have a warrant for the arrest of Nolan Heron for the murder of his wife and children on October 19th 2014." The tall skinny red headed officer calmly states. " What is your relation to Mr. Heron?"  
"I am his Fiancé. What do you mean he murdered his family? This must be a mistake his family died in a house fire; they were not murdered." I scream.

"Sorry Mam but we have the right guy. Consider yourself lucky mam, you could have been hurt..." He starts

"I don't believe you..." I state indigently.

"Mam if you'd come with us, we have a few questions." The other officer asks.

"Let me get the wedding planner and let her know what is going on so she can manage here."

  
END OF FLASHBACK  
When it was all over, I managed to get most of our deposits back if only out of pity. Our honeymoon on the other hand wasn't refundable, so here I am for a whole month. I am going to use this time to relax and restructure my life so I can begin again. 

I am staying in a cabin home that Nolan rented for us. I haven't spoken to the owner since I arrived. The key was in a lock box we were given the code to. I have been here for 3 days now and the atmosphere has been good for my soul. The cabin is located in Incline Village up the hill from Chrystal Bay in Lake Tahoe, NV.

I look at my coffee cup, its empty. I take another deep breath and say a prayer before I head inside to start my plans for the day. "Spirits above and below please let me find peace so I can restart my shattered life. Mother Earth, enlighten what's dark within me. Mend what is broken in me. Strengthen what is weak in me. Bind what is bruised in me. Heal what is sick within me. And lastly, revive whatever peace and love has died in me. Bless me, Goddess, on this day. Help me as I work or play. To reflect the beauty as it should be now. Lend me your strength and please allow, this time to be all I need to be, in love I ask this. Blessed Be!"


	2. Who?...

As I come in off the second-floor porch, I put my coffee mug in the dish washer and start it. I wander over to the built-in desk where I have set up my computer. I check my emails and do a little work. I am lucky I am a self-employed web designer so I could take this trip here. I can work where ever I have internet and my computer. I fix a few bugs on a few sites and email the companies back letting them know of the changes. I look at the time and its only 7:30 am. 

"Goddess above this is going to be a long day!" I state looking at the ceiling and sighing. "Let see what is fun around here." I pull up Google and type in to the search bar "Things to do in Lake Tahoe" and I scroll down. "Nope....Nope... Maybe..."

That settles it, I am going to head to a local beach and have some fun in the sun. Swimming and a Picnic at Chrystal Bay.

I head over to the master bedroom that I made my room for the duration of my stay. I was surprised that the master in this place has a en-suite that has the bathroom and closet. I pull my favorite swimsuit and some shorts and a shirt (SEE ABOVE). I dress with my cloths over my suit and go downstairs to pack something to eat.

I find a picnic basket and place my towel, beach blanket, and the basket on the table in the garage. I look in the garage and I decide to take my 1938 Crocker. I had it refurbished last year and had my brother drive it up here for me. I belt everything down on the rack I have installed on the back and get ready to head out.

Since I am wearing shorts, I grab my chaps and my signed Riverdale leather jacket off the hook next to the door and don them before mounting my electric blue motorcycle. I open the garage and walk my bike out and close the door. I get going down the driveway and turn towards the beach.  


I glide down the road on my blue beauty. The winding road feels like a dance as I take the turns to head down to the beach. I keep passing so many beautiful homes that I begin to think I might like living here. I will honestly think about it. I head around a corner and there it is.

Lake Tahoe is beautiful. The water this early in the morning looks bluer than lapis. I pull into a parking lot for an access to the lake. I park next to a black motorcycle. I get off and look at the bike next to me. 

"Great Maiden, Mother and Crone!" It's a Norton Commando, only about 50 of these were made. It is a real piece of art here. I start to study the engine and chassis.

"Don't drool on it!" A gruff but soft voice says. I'm curious, how can a voice be that rough but still slide down my spine like molten silk?

I get up and turn towards the voice and stare into the bluest eyes. I swear it makes the lake look muddy. I smile my brightest smile and ask "Is that a Norton Commando?"

He smiles. Goddess it is brighter than the sun. "Yes, it is." He sounds impressed.

"Is it true that only about 50 of them were made?" I inquire politely

"About that many." he smiles and holds out his hand "My name is Jeremy, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Jericho, but my friends call me Jeri." He smiles at me and makes a funny face. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just weird not to be mobbed by somebody when I say Hi. I can almost never go out without being run down." He smiles and looks down at his boots.

"Why would people do that to you, granted your James Dean "sexy" but I don't get it?"

"Really..." His face scrunches up, "you don't know who I am?"

"Should I?" I don't get it. Who is this guy? My mind starts running over just trying to understand why I should recognize him.

"OK, this is a first. I am a Hollywood Actor so it's my movies that I am recognized for. Don't worry about it."

"Well I am going to the beach to swim and have a picnic, I have enough would you care to join me?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go!" He picks up his phone and sends a text.


	3. Damn!...

Jeremy's POV  
I followed her down to the beach where she put the beach blanket down. She set the basket on the corner and rolled up her other towel to make a pillow at the top of the beach blanket.

"I'm going to go swim; would you like to come with me?" She smiled at me and it felt like the whole world got a little bit brighter.

Honestly, I haven't felt this way in a long time. I'm not sure exactly what to do since I don't have any swimwear.

"I can't I don't have anything to wear in the water." I try to not look disappointed.

"Well don't you wear boxer shorts or something you can use those?" She beamed. Jesus woman what are you doing to me?

"Um..." I look around the beach, it still looks kind of empty. It's not quite tourist season so there probably won't be many people here. "I don't live far away; can I go grab something and come back?"

"Sure, I'll be right here. Oh, and if there's anything you want with lunch bring it." The smile never leaves her face.

"Ok" I turn to walk back to my bike. I stop quick and ask "Hey you mind if I bring a few friends back?"  
  
Her smile drops.

Shit, abort Abort ABORT!

She thinks hard. You can tell because her face scrunched up. It makes me smile but I notice it's not so bright. God, I have to get her to smile again. "I don't have to but they're friends, so no crazy people or weirdos. I don't hang with weirdos..." I say quickly, god I want to smack my head. Weirdos, I actually said weirdos. Good going Renner she's going to think you're a dork.

"Sure, it should be fine. But I don't know if I have enough for a lot of people." Yes! The smile's back.

Play it cool dork. "Ok, be back in like 15. I'll bring more food. Any allergies?" Smile dork... I smile.

"Nope" she popped her P. So, fucking adorable. Wait did I just say that was adorable... SHIT!

"BE RIGHT BACK!" As I ran up the beach to my bike.

I got on my bike and started her up. Yes, my motorcycle is a woman. I named her Nancy. She's the only woman who if I take care of her she will never let me down. I turn out of the beach access parking and head to Pratts house. He is going to want to see this. I don't have to pick up Ava until Sunday night so I am free for some fun.

As I pull into the drive I park and jog up to the door. I bang on the door a bit too hard. SHIT!!! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR THAT, IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE DAY.  
  
Thank god it's Chris Pratt answering, I see him coming to the door. Pft... He looks confused, like I said its early.

"Hey JR, what's up?" I can tell he is trying to be cheerful.

"I have a situation on the beach, it's a woman and I need back-up." I'm nervous and I am trying to stay calm.

"Oh shit, ok." He runs back screaming at his wife that he is going out with JR. I smile and laugh under my breath.

"We're taking my bike man!" He comes out in his shorts. He is grumbling under his breath. I think Anna isn't happy about taking off and leaving her with Jack.

I get on the bike and he scoots on back. "We need to go to the house and get Evans and Stan. And pick up supplies."

"Are you sure they'll want to come? They don't like to be bombarded." I can hear his confusion and I start to laugh.

"Man, she doesn't know who we are. It's like she has lived under a rock. It's awesome and she is so hot! If they turn me down, I will show them the photo I took while she was drooling over Nancy... They won't turn it down after seeing that." I pull into my driveway. When I get to the garage, I see Evans digging in my garage.

"Man, where have you been?" Evans gripes at me like a board 10-year-old.  
  
"I went down to the beach to watch the sun rise and found a fallen angel drooling over my bike." He looks at me confused because of my shit eating grin.

"Man, we can't all fit on that bike," He says.

"Get Stan and tell him he can't say no. I'm getting some food and drinks. Evans you get chairs and towels. Pratt its good your dressed right. Evans make sure you and Stan have swimwear on." I'm shouting out orders like Hawkeye again. I'm going to miss that role. I put my bike in the garage and throw her blanket on her and tell her goodnight and head off to the kitchen for supplies. As I'm going, I yell "Wheels out in 10 guys'!"

Jeri's POV  
After he left, I grabbed some water and checked my email on my phone. I answered a few and checked the time. 25 minutes had passed and I figured he wasn't coming so I decided to go swimming. I stood up and started to strip down my clothes.

Jeremy's POV  
The guys and me were running behind because it took some prodding to get Stan up. We pulled up in my H2 and grabbed the shit from the car. We were walking over to her when I stopped dead in my tracks. Chris ran into me and started to complain and I shot a hand over his mouth. She was standing there so I pointed. Three sets of eyes followed and I heard a phone camera going. DAMN! She was slowly but surely removing piece by piece of her cloths right there on the beach. She was sort of dancing as she removed each item. My jaw just hung. It wasn't until I heard Pratt say "Jesus Christ would you look at that!" And Evans licked my hand that I came back from the fantasy my brain was building. She turned and saw the pile of us on the sand and her smile went to her eyes. Damn, I need sunglasses.  



	4. The Three Stooges....

Jeri's POV  
"Hey boys!" I smiled because it looked like somebody fell on top of Jeremy. If they could see the looks on their faces. I wonder what that is for... Oh... Wait... I was just changing. Face palm moment. I'm sure my face has changed because he started talking.

"Don't worry, these are my friends." He smiles and starts to introduce them. "This is Chris..." He points to the bearded blond. "This is Sebastian..." He points to the dark-haired guy. "And this idiot is also Chris. But the other Chris is Evans, this one is Chris Pratt." He points to the goofy blond.

Wait did he say Pratt? As in the voice of Cooper from Ben10 or Emmitt Brickowski in like all the Lego Movies. "No way, your thee Chris Pratt! Like the voice of Emmitt Brickowski, that Chris Pratt!"

Jeremy looks confused. Chris Pratt just starts laughing his ass off. "Fuck you all she knows me, bite it Avengers, Lego saved me!"

"Wait those 3 are Avengers..."I must look surprised. Because now Jeremy is laughing and Chris is puzzled.

"She doesn't know your and Avenger!" Jeremy is guffawing like he is going to die. Jeremy than said to the boys " This is Jericho but she says friends can call her Jeri."

"Jericho Rosca at your service boys" I give them my brightest smile.  
  
"Rosca, that's Romanian isn't it?" Cheekily chirps Sebastian.

"Da, este, de ce întrebi? (Yes, it is, why do you ask?)" I grin.

"Pentru că am crescut în România. M-am mutat aici când eram mai tânăr. Mi-am obținut cetățenia în 2015. Acum am cetățenie în duel. Tu? (Because I grew up in Romania. I moved here when I was younger. I obtained my citizenship in 2015. Now I have dual citizenship. You?) He casually replies.

"M-am născut în America. Mama mea era rusă și tatăl meu era român. Când mama a murit, Tatăl meu ne-a mutat înapoi la Năvodari, unde s-a născut și am locuit acolo până în 2016. Am avut întotdeauna cetățenie în dual. (I was born in the Americas. My Mother was Russian and my Father was Romanian. When Mother died my Father moved us back to Navodari where he was born and I lived there until 2016. I have always had dual citizenship.) He smiles brightly. And they all start arguing with Bassy because they didn't know what we said.

Since their standing and arguing in front of me I stand. I really don't care what they do. "Well I'm going swimming." I whisper under my breath. I turn and head for the water. I almost get there and turn slightly to see all 4 guys struggling and falling over each other to get their shirts and shoes off. I turn and start laughing hard. I guess that stopped the argument. I continue to back into the water. It's cold, I guess it's not far enough into the summer yet for it to be warmed up.

"Hey wait up!" I hear them all start yelling right before I dive in backwards lifting my hands high and stretching into the water.  
  
When I popped up to the surface, I was a good 20 feet out and the boys were on the shore looking for me. I keep swimming backwards. When I got about 45 feet out, I called out to them. "Hey boy's! I thought we were going to go swimming! Can't you swim?"

4 heads pop up at the same time and the race is on...Rahat!(Shit!)

Jeremy's POV  
Damn it. I see the 3 stooges lock on to her at the same time as me. Oh no they don't, I jump as fast as I can into the water and swim as hard as I can to try and reach her before the rest of the idiot's do. But just as I pop up to the surface of the water I look to my left and I see Evans I look to my right and I see Stan and all I can think to myself is shit!

I swim a little bit to the left and try and drown Chris and he goes down. Then I quickly swim over and try and grab hold of Sebastian to shove him under. I don't have any luck; Sebastian pushes me under. As I come up sputtering, I twirl around trying to find what direction she's in and I can see that Pratt reach her first. I say "come on guys." I swim as hard as I can to get over to her.

When I get there, she's talking to Pratt and Evans and Sebastian is swimming around in circles. I think he's trying to show off. When I get up to her she reaches around my neck with both our hands and all I can think to myself is Hell yeah! She smiles brightly and I get a bad feeling! She hasn't look in her eyes, you know that look, the look that says you really think you've won. Then she pushes me under the water put your feet on my shoulders and jumps off as hard as she can and start swimming back towards the shore.  
  
When I come up coughing and sputtering all I see is a Three Stooges chasing her back towards the shore. And all I can think to myself is Are you fucking kidding me I didn't bring them there for them to try and steal her from me! I take a deep breath and sigh and head back to the shore. By the time I get there she's already laying on the blanket sunning herself looking like she popped right out of a 1940s movie. 

Jeri's POV

I laid down on the beach blanket attempting to sun myself. And next thing I know I'm bombarded by 3 really hot guys all attempting to hit on me and get my attention. All I can think to myself at this point is Goddess I couldn't believe how pretty these boys make me feel.

I look between all 3 of them and try too carefully pay attention to what each of them is saying. I nod and give appropriate responses to each one as they continued to lavish me with compliments.

Pretty soon I see Jeremy come up out of the water and strut over to the blanket. He's got that pretty face on that seriously making my insides melt. I contemplate that for a moment and realize he might be a little bit butt hurt that the three guys he brought with him are hitting on me.

As I sit there popped up on my elbows looking between the guys, I smile a Jeremy and say "Hey Jer, would you like to sit next to me?" And I scoot over a bit and pat the blanket. He starts beaming like the sun from Mars. Goddess I need sunglasses!  
  
He sits down and the boys start telling me stories from their time working together. Their stories are funny. All I have to do is sit still and be pretty. Soon the boys suggest we should eat something. Jer starts pulling shit out of his coolers and I am blown away. Cold chicken, slaw, potato salad, 3 different chips, 2 dips, corn salad, and a lot of alcohol.  
I feel bad now. Jer says something I don't catch and when I look up I say "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" He says politely.

"I didn't bring awesome stuff like this, I just brought some ham and cheese sandwiches, some Cheetos, and some waters." I frown harder.

Jer looks at me and smiles. "Ham and cheese and Cheetos are my favorite things!"  
Man, that stud can make me smile...


	5. Party at my place...

Jeremy's POV  
I look over at Jeri and she leaning back on the blanket, the way the sun hits her makes her glow. It radiates from her, draws you to her like a moth to a flame. Then she rolls her head to the side and hits you with that smile. It's absolutely awesome and it is like a switch that's automatic and everybody who sees it grins.  
I look at Pratt and frown. I get out my phone and send him a message in our Group Chat.  
Avengers Rat Pack  
HAWK: If you don’t stop I’m going to tell Anna!  
STUPID-LORD: DAMN IT! She says I can look just not touch!  
STucky: Guys Language. Theses a fine ass woman in front of us. Lets be civil.  
stUCKY: Domn! Da, să nu ne luptăm. Știți cu toții că o să mă aleagă dacă vom continua să avem un alt Război Politic! (Gentleman! Yes, let's not fight. You'll know she's going to choose me if we proceed to have another Civil War!)  
STucky: Not what I meant by language dork. And I just translated that, you will be going down!  
stUCKY: Da! (Yes) ON HER!  
I reach over and face plant Seb into the sand face first. Didn't see that coming huh! Jeri just laughs, my god her laugh sounds like the sweetest music I ever heard. I swear Pratt is drooling, I snap a photo. He looks at me when he hears the noise from my phone. I work fast to get the photo saved and sent off.  
HAWK: That's it Pratt I sent that to Anna!  
STUPID-LORD: SHIT! HATEFUL MUCH!  
I see Pratt get up and start typing on the phone. This does not look good for him. About 20 minutes later Anna comes up the beach with Jack. I look at Pratt and he is looking at his shoes like they're the most interesting thing in the world. She goes right up to Jeri and says "Hi I'm Anna Pratt how are you?"  
Jeri just beams and says "Doing great, that must be Jack. I follow you and Chris on Instagram. You have a beautiful family. I appreciate you letting Chris hang its been a great day hanging with an idol of mine."  
My mouth just hangs, she single-handedly diffused the situation with just a few kind words. Now Anna is just chatting with her, and Pratt looks relieved and thankful all at once.  
I see Anna hand over Jack, and Jeri start cooing at the little boy and I get up.  
"Hey would everybody like to come to my house and hang? We can have some fun and play some pool and sit in the pool and spa...You know, have a party at my place." I try to make this sound off-handed. I don't know if it worked.  
Anna makes excuses and says something about Chris having to get Jack ready for bed. And Pratt groans, I'm thinking its his punishment that he was thinking he got out of. Evans and Stan start to clean up the beach and gather all the stuff together. They start loading it in the car. Chris grabs her stuff too and starts heading to the car.   
Jeri says, "but I don't know where you live."  
"If you trust me I can drive your beautiful ride there with you." I smile so she doesn't get freaked out that I just told her that I wanted to drive her bike. It's a classic, what can I say.  
"You just want to drive my baby!" BUSTED! "I will agree if you let me drive your beautiful girl once." She starts a stare down, I don't want to blink but this is an easy choice. I just wonder how she knew by baby was a woman.  
"First, how do you know its a she. Second, that won't be a problem. We can go for a ride tomorrow up the coast of the lake, I will let you drive." I pray she will go for this, I really want to give Nancy a bath before I let Jeri on her.  
She finished shimmying back into her cloths and threw on her jacket as we walked up the beach. When we got to the vehicles I threw my H2 keys to Chris and threatened him if he scratches it. As I step over to her bike I see her bent over putting on her boots and fixing her chaps. I smile and watch, Jesus this woman is stunning as shit. I bet she doesn't even know how beautiful she is, because when somebody says something there's a slight look of disbelief.   
I touch her back and wait until she look at me. She looks over her shoulder and instantly I start to get hard. Crap! She waits for me to mount the bike and when I do she slides on the back. She gives me her helmet and I decline saying, "Baby you need it more than me, if we go down your face is the prettier one needing protection. Plus it will make me feel better if your ok." She grins and puts on the vintage half helmet, than what she does almost has me crawling out of my skin. She wrapped her arms around my chest and fists my shirt at the chest and the stomach. Than she lays her chin on my shoulder and her nose touches my neck, I melt and daze out.   
Chris honks my horn waiting for me to lead the way and I snap out of it. I start the bike and she purrs to life, behind me Jeri sighs. Her breath hits my neck and my erection becomes painfully hard. I try to adjust how I am seated on the bike, but she gives me a puzzled look.   
"Is everything ok?" She waits for me to answer. I smile and start out of the parking lot heading back to my house. As were driving her face starts to look confused.   
I ask her, "Is everything OK?"  
"I thought we were going to your house?" She answers sounding accusatory.  
"We are it's just right up here. Why?" Now I am the one confused.  
"Because I'm staying at Vista Del Cielo. It is the cabin right up here." She says dejectedly.  
"Really, I own that cabin and land. Plus the land for about 3 miles each way. My house is the one behind yours. If you look of the second floor second bedroom balcony you can see my pool and Chris's house." We go past your cabin and around the hairpin turn. "I own everything past your cabin to the end of the street. My house is at the end of the road. There's 1 house, Pratt's house, and 3 cabins here. The house and the cabins are mine. I remodeled them all after I bought them, figured I could AirBnb them out to pay for the land taxes. It's a great sustainable income." I smile at her and she just looks like she's not there."  
"Than you know Nolan." She starts to cry.  
I am trying to figure out in my head what she is crying over, " Yes, I know Nolan. How do you know Nolan?"  
She looks down and I barely hear her say "He was my Ex Fiancé."  
"You serious, how is Nolan these days. I haven't seen him since he handled my division of property after my divorce from Sonny." I wait and she just looks at me. We pull up to my house and I shut off the bike. I look at her waiting for her to answer.  
"Well, he is in Georgia Diagnostic and Classification State Prison awaiting his trial for the murdering his Ex-Wife and their 2 children." She tries to sound blasé about the answer she gives.  
Did I hear her right? "Murdering his Ex? Your joking right?" my face has dropped.  
"Nope," she pops that P again, "He was arrested at out rehearsal dinner the day before our wedding. You know how that is. You think you know people, but find out you totally didn't know them at all. It wasn't like I knew I was marrying a psycho killer, and anyways I just feel lucky I didn't get hurt more than I did."  
No wonder the woman constantly looks like she's about to scatter. "I am glad your ok. You are OK right? You know you are safe here and at your cabin right. I won't let anything happen to you."  
Her face changes, "Awe Jer you care about me."  
SHIT ABORT! "Well you know its like my property and it would look bad if somebody was hurt while staying in one of my homes." I back pedal hard, I can't believe I said that out loud. Am I stupid, I swear all I'm doing here is setting myself up to be hurt again. Although I may be wrong but she might actually be worse off than me in that department. I can't understand it, but I feel like I need to protect her. I hear someone call my name... even if I have to protect her from those idiots inside. I am going to have a long night.  
I look at her and decide we both need a drink and so I extend my hand to my front door..."Shall we go in." She grins again, thank you to the cosmic forces for that woman. "Welcome to Camp Renner, let go have some fun!"


End file.
